heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Undercover Slut
Undercover Slut (also known as UCS and stylised as VNDERCOVER SLVT) is a French/American shock rock and glam punk group, based in Paris, France. Throughout the history of the band there have been multiple line-up changes, nearly thirty people have been involved with the band, while certain musicians do contribute music, vocalist and lyricist 'O' remains the only constant member. Although the group are most often referred to as a form of industrial music and indeed used that as part of their sound, they also implement strong elements of '77 punk rock influence and gothic rock, topped off with an image similar to glam rock. Undercover Slut have been a feature in underground music, particularly in Europe since the 1990s, though they have also toured the United States several times. In terms of musical releases, the band has put out many self-produced recordings, their first official full-length album was Communism Is Fascism released in 2004, and which has gained them attention. Discography Albums * Amerikkka Macht Frei (10-song cassette tape) Offensive Records 2018 * Amerikkka Macht Frei (12-song white Vinyl LP) Offensive Records / Deadlight / Underclass 2010 * Amerikkka Macht Frei (12-song black Vinyl LP) Offensive Records / Deadlight / Underclass 2010 * Amerikkka Macht Frei (13-track enhanced Digipack CD w/ uncensored "Shadow Song" video) Offensive Records / Deadlight / Underclass 2010 * Amerikkka Macht Frei (12-track enhanced CD w/ uncensored "Shadow Song" video) Offensive Records / Sounds 2008 * Communism Is Fascism (15-track enhanced CD w/ "Legalize Suicide" video) Hateful Society Production / Apokalypse / Season Of Mist 2004 * Communism Is Fascism (15-track enhanced CD w/ "Legalize UCS" video - DVD Box) Hateful Society Production / Apocalypse / Season Of Mist 2004 E.P.'s * The NKF Sessions (3-track CD) Offensive Records 2018 * Inside That Cult That Loves Terror (6-track Digipak CD) Offensive Records 2016 * Thirty Minutes Kills (7-track CD) Scream 2016 * VICE (3-track CD) Offensive Records 2014 * Hollywood Noir (3-song Vinyl LP) Offensive Records / Diess Prod / Musicast 2008 * The White Whore Era EP (6-track CD) Offensive Records 2006 * The Van Gogh Disease (6-track CD) Offensive Records 2006 * Drama-Sick Democra-Sin (3-track enhanced CD w/ "Darling Darling" video) Hateful Society Production / Free-Will / Musicast 2005 * Our Legalize Suicide Sessions (3-track CD) Hateful Society Production 2003 * Naziconographick: Terrorism Tracks For Nihilistic Numbers (7-track CD) Hateful Society Production 2002 * Sadistic Sampler (9-track CD) Hateful Society Production 2000 * Undercover Slut (cassette tape) Hateful Society Production 1999 * Lipstikk Whore No. 666 (cassette tape) Hateful Society Production 1998 * Foreplay... (cassette tape) Hateful Society Production 1995 Singles * Black Phillip (Digital Single) Offensive Records 2017 * Only Sick Music Makes Money Today (2-Song 7" Clear Vinyl) Offensive Records 2017 * Chloroform Nation (1-Track Digipak CD) Offensive Records 2015 * Chloroform Nation (iTunes Single) Offensive Records 2015 * Evil Star Virus (1-Track CD) Hateful Society Production 2002 * Addicted, Obsessed & Possessed (2-Song Cassette Tape) Hateful Society Production 1996 Demos * Fuck That Celebrity Trash & Your Ghetto Cunt Drama (7-track CD) Hateful Society Production 2004 * Lipstikk Whore N°666 (12-track CD) Scream (Japan) 2000 Split CD's * Rebel Slut (6-track Split CD w/ Rebel Rebel) FTW Records & Filmworks / CafePress (U.S.A.) 2005 Compilations * Kinryu-No-Mai - Tribute And Support To Japan Nos Prod. (Japan) 2011 * Generation Dead - A Compilation From The Dark Side Of Music Dead Records (Australia) 2010 * Riot On Sunset - Vol. 1 - Soundtrack To The Underground 272 Records (U.S.A.) 2007 * Lost Anarchy - Volume No. 2: Mojo World Disorder Demons In Exile Records (U.S.A.) 2006 * Lost Anarchy - Volume 1: Buy Or Die! Demons In Exile Records (U.S.A.) 2005 * An Hour With Bubblegum Slut Bubblegum Slut (U.K.) 2002 * Lipstikk Killerz - Vol. 1 Lollypop Records (France) 1998 * The Pink And The Black - a goth & glam collection Delinquent Records (U.S.A.) 1998 * It's Only Indie Rock N' Roll But I Like It!!! - Compilation 2 Delinquent Records (U.S.A.) 1996 Category:Glam rock musical groups Category:Glam punk musicians Category:French hard rock musical groups Category:Shock rock musical groups Category:French heavy metal musical groups Category:Deathrock musical groups Category:American hard rock musical groups